


Close your eyes

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Edeleth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mentions Near Death Experiences, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: “Close your eyes, El.”Her wife didn’t move, with her eyes still open and still watching.Studying every detail of Byleth’s features, as if one day she could forget them and dreading that very same day.There was a moment of silence as her wife’s defying stare kept still over Byleth.She didn't even have to say a single word for Byleth to know that her wife couldn't sleep.“How many times have I lost you?” Edelgard whispered, breathing out her words as if feeling defeated.“You won’t lose me again, El” Byleth answered her without hesitation, only for Edelgard’s eyes to seemingly water, even if her face was as stoic as it so often was.“You can’t promise that, Byleth.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad but also happy (short) edeleth fic that I've wanted to write for a while!
> 
> I wanted to post this one sooner but I had some issues with my Twitter account and I didn't really want to post any fics until I had my account back (which I still ended up needing to created a new one anyway but oh well).
> 
> It's not meant to be a part of a bigger story or anything, as it's really just a short and sweet idea that came up for a scene I wanted to write with themes I wanted to explore a bit. After all, El must have a lot of emotional issues regarding the sheer amount of times she almost lost her wife for good, so I wanted to write something more emotional with that in mind.

The bed felt warm and comfortable, and yet Byleth was unable to sleep.  
The faint moonlight allowed her to see outlines of the dark room she was in, but not more than it.  
It must’ve been close to midnight, as the noises outside belonged only to wildlife and not to busy servants or guards of the palace.  
From the bed, Byleth also could glance out the window and catch glimpses of the bright stars shining over pitch black skies, hidden behind a faint veil that barely served as curtains.  
Close to midnight, she was sure.  
Yet as she turned her head around in her pillow to try to get some sleep, she caught glimpse of beautiful lavender eyes staring back at her, wide open and watching intensely.  
Ah.  
So that’s why she couldn’t sleep, feeling watched.  
But instead of feeling uncomfortable, Byleth’s lips formed a soft smile;

“Close your eyes, El.”

Her wife didn’t move, with her eyes still open and still watching.  
Studying every detail of Byleth’s features, as if one day she could forget them and dreading that very same day.  
There was a moment of silence as her wife’s defying stare kept still over Byleth.  
She didn't even have to say a single word for Byleth to know that her wife couldn't sleep.

“How many times have I lost you?” Edelgard whispered, breathing out her words as if feeling defeated.

“You won’t lose me again, El” Byleth answered her without hesitation, only for Edelgard’s eyes to seemingly water, even if her face was as stoic as it so often was.

“You can’t promise that, Byleth.”

Silence.  
And Edelgard’s hand running over her cheek, brushing a strand of teal hair away from her bright blue eyes.  
Until her wife’s hand fell back, resting near her pillow.

“Three.” Edelgard murmured, “I’ve lost you three times.”

Byleth moved closer to her wife;

“I know, El. But you won’t lose me again. And you need to sleep. You haven’t slept properly in days...close your eyes...” Byleth gently cooed, as her thumb brushed against Edelgard’s cheek, slowly caressing her with love and care.

“How can you expect me to just close my eyes when I lose you once I do?” Edelgard asked her, in a quiet voice, “first when fighting Solon...I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, you were sent away from me. Then when we were fighting at the monastery. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, you were gone. And then...then when fighting Rhea. I looked away and when I looked again...you were falling limp on the floor, with your body cold and your heart stopping. You were dying and as I blinked, I saw your body giving up and die in my arms, regardless of how much I begged for you to wake up.”

As Edelgard started to sob, letting out barely audible cries even as she tried to suppress them, Byleth pulled her even closer.  
Embracing her wife as if she would never let her go.

“You can’t make this promise. Not when we don’t know if there’s more to come…those who slither in the dark could rise again, or another beast could rise up with power, or former nobles could rebel against us...” Edelgard continued to sob, “I don’t want to close my eyes and lose you again. I don’t want...I can’t. I can’t lose you again, Byleth. I can’t lose you…”

Byleth’s arms tightened around Edelgard.

“I’m sorry, El. I never wanted to leave you. I never want to leave you-”

“No, please” Edelgard interrupted her wife, “please, Byleth. I don’t blame you, I just...I just dread the day I might lose you again. What if something happens and I lose you forever in a similar way? Every night I have the same nightmares, of closing my eyes for a second and opening them again to find that you’re gone again. I relive those terrifying moments in my head...and I find myself helpless and alone, forever waiting for you to come back to me.”

As her wife sobbed, Byleth gently kissed her tears away.  
Kissing her cheeks to help her calm down, as her fingers carefully stroke her silk smooth discolored hair.

“Even if something happens and I’m taken away from you,” Byleth calmly started, “I’ll always find a way to come back to you, El.”

Her caresses suddenly stopped, as Byleth’s hands cupped her wife’s face, forcing her to stare deep into her eyes.

“I always found a way to come back to you every time, didn’t I?” Byleth softly smiled, “so no matter what happens, I’ll always return to you. Even if the world tries to tear us apart, I’ll find a way to be by your side, El. Always. And that much I can safely promise you.”

Edelgard couldn’t help smiling back at her wife, with the tears in her eyes quickly fading away as she let out a quiet happy laugh.

“You always did make the impossible happen, my love” Edelgard laughed, as Byleth answered her with a loving kiss gently pressed on her forehead.

“Exactly. It takes more than hell and a giant dragon to end me.” Byleth softly joked once she pulled away, as she cuddled her wife closer to her body.

Edelgard’s head rested over Byleth’s shoulder, nestling herself in her wife’s warmth as her tensed up body finally relaxed and melted into their embrace.

“I do trust you, Byleth. I’ve always trusted you since you chose to fight by my side,” Edelgard softly whispered, “but we’ve been through so much that I can’t help but worry about you. Still, no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you to come home to. I will always wait for you, my love.”

Byleth lovingly nuzzled her wife.

“I’ll never leave you, El. Never again.” Byleth murmured, and just as Edelgard was about to protest, she interrupted her wife;

“But…” Byleth continued, “if anything happens...I know where you’ll be, waiting for me. So just like before, I’ll just have to do the impossible and come home to the woman I love the most. Again and again, until I return to your side.”

Edelgard smiled upon hearing her words, and kissed her wife’s neck.

“I love you too, Byleth.”

With those sweet and pure words, Byleth felt joy erupt in her chest.  
She felt a type of happiness that she couldn’t really describe.  
So instead, she kissed her wife’s lips, with her heart pounding on her chest and a wide smile showing on her lips.  
When Byleth pulled away, she saw how much more calm but still very much tired Edelgard truly was.  
Her thumbs gently traced the bags under her wife’s eyes, as Edelgard smiled and leaned into Byleth’s touch.

“Close your eyes, El.” Byleth softly whispered again, and this time, her wife nodded.

Spent, she slumped over Byleth, resting her head over Byleth’s chest.  
It didn’t take too long for Edelgard to drift off to sleep, as Byleth was now closing her own eyes as well.  
The room was getting darker and the more Byleth blinked, the heavier her eyelids felt.

“I’m not going anywhere, El...I love you...I’ll be...here...” Byleth breathed out to her sleeping wife in her arms, before finally falling herself.

When morning came, Byleth was still there next to her.  
And the morning after. And the one after that.  
Even so, Edelgard was always slightly anxious whenever she closed her eyes. But just as Byleth promised her, Edelgard always opened them to her wife’s radiant face.


End file.
